The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
The popularity of photography is continuously increasing. This applies especially to digital photography as the supply of inexpensive digital cameras has improved. Also the integrated cameras in mobile phones have contributed to the increase in the popularity of photography.
Most modern cameras are versatile and highly configurable. In addition to traditional settings such as focusing, aperture, exposure time, the cameras are able to perform various digital processing to images.
An enormous amount of digital photographs or images are available on the Internet. Many of these images have been taken by professional photographers who know how to optimize the settings on their digital cameras to obtain good looking photographs. Further, many photos published in online services have been optimized with an image-editing software. Finally, easy-to-use camera applications with “stylistic filters” and “artistic filters” have gained popularity. These circumstances results in the situation where an average user can see nice looking photos everywhere, but doesn't necessarily know how to obtain similar photos with his or her camera application.